


Chi indaga?

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le tragedie [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic a tema giallo.
Series: Le tragedie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744402





	Chi indaga?

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge del Superfluo indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 21. Una vecchia scritta sulle pareti

Messinscena

La parete dell’edificio era scrostata e il poliziotto la fissò, massaggiandosi il mento: vi erano dipinti dei simboli su segni sbiaditi.  
«Si tratta sicuramente dell’opera di un esaltato» si sentì dire da una voce femminile. Fece una smorfia, pensando: "Di sicuro è quello che vogliono farci credere. Hanno reso illeggibile quello che c’era prima". «Quando è avvenuto il ritrovamento? ».  
«Qualche ora fa. Un vicino ha sentito un urlo, che definisce agghiacciante e ha telefonato alla centrale. Sapeva che la casa era disabitata da anni e ha avuto paura. Solo che il coroner dice che i morti devono avere almeno qualche anno. Ho fatto fermare il testimone, non me la racconta giusta. O mente o nella sua famiglia potrebbe esserci qualche seme di pazzia» fu la risposta della collega.  
Lui si calcò il cappello sugli occhi. "Come sempre ha una fervida fantasia, ma sarà meglio parlarci con quell’uomo, dopo che avrò finito di esaminare la scena del crimine".


End file.
